STAR WARS: the blood thirsty resistance
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: After an encounter with her brother berry had enough of the order so she inspires her alliance to not give up this fanfic may contain songs mild language and some scenes that makes you cry so please don't get to attached


As the sun rises berry awakened and opened the curtains and said " hello world let's get ready to get my brother back to the light side of the force " then leia came in and said " you really want to look for Ben you might want to be safer here on takoda " then berry said " no mom I need to find him and confront him one last time " when berry hugged leia she said "I'll be back with Ben alive and I'll be alright with Poe and Finn trust me I'll be fine " leia said " I know but remember use the force to sense your brother or to annoy someone but please be careful " then berry went on to her traveling x-wings that could fit a army in and Poe and Finn were waiting for her and Poe said " ok miss solo what's our first planet to search " then berry said " tattoine " Finn went to the shooting area ( you know like what he used a gun on the melenium falcon ) then berry sat in the pilots seat and said " general leia request for take off " then leia said on the hologram " request granted but be careful the first order is not to be underestimated " then Berry said " I love you mom " then leia said " I love you too Beatrice and please don't get to close to your brother your farther did and dameron bring her back alive and healthy and not injured " the hologram ended and when they landed on tattoine berry looked around and had flashbacks of her and Han Solo and her brother Ben and looked upset that that man is dead and Finn patted her shoulder and said " you're farther was a great man " then she said " I know but it's so hard to say goodbye" *another flashback and walks away in further into the town and sings how far will I go from here (you know from Pocahontas 2)* and Finn said " I feel so bad for her losing her dad like that it must be hard for her but seeing her brother-" Poe said " he doesn't want to see her because even though he was the first born she was the favourite and he grew jealous of her so we need to make sure she doesn't see him as long as we keep her occupied " berry touched a wall of a house in the town then a woman came out and said " hey what do you think you- berry it's me merry your old friend " then berry hugged merry and said " have you seen a man wearing a mask fully black outfit " merry said " of course he is coming here to the town tonight and he has a suprise for us " then berry said " listen that man cost me my dads life so get the whole town out before it's too late I will contact the resistance " merry got the whole town to evacuate and when leia got their she said " well done Beatrice but we'll leave Ben to you but if he sees me he'll know your here so be careful " when every member of the resistance was hiding berry got a scruffy robe on and put the hood to cover her face and turned around when a first order traveling ship landed and when the landing hatch opened the storm troopers looked around one of them said " sir there's no one here but we found her the scavenger girl " when rey was about to be shot by a storm trooper berry shot it with her dad's blaster and berry said " sorry did i spoil your fun "* runs off with rey * then phasma said " after them " then during the battle kylo noticed his mother and saw in the distance a purple light sabre and saw rey with leia and he started moving towards berry and when he got to her berries back was facing him and she said " enjoying your peep show " then she turned to face him and kylo removes his mask and said " in 6 years you haven't changed a bit " she said " but you didn't tell me why you abandoned us " he snapped " there is no us you,mom, uncle Luke and our farther turned against me *ignightes light sabre * this is just the beginning of the never war berry I will always win an-*notices she's gone *-where did she go " then he sees her and the resistance leaving leia and berry looked at him like there disappointed back at the base of the resistance leia said " that was too close you could of lost your life " then lando said " maybe we should surrender to the first order " berry snapped singing " listen the time to fight for the freedom of the galaxy and as we remember *pats everyone on the shoulder while singing * did the rebellion stop fighting for our rights to live another day my mother and father watched as the empire fall and now he's gone I know you might think I'm crazy but we must not be fouls because this is what they think we are quitters but I won't let this justice die not like the Jedi there time has passed and when we needed skywalker's help did he come to help *everyone shouted no* well I might be a Jedi but I won't let this happen every day I look in the mirror and cried myself to sleep because of my brother, my farther,my uncle and the galaxy was lost in turmoil well the time to fight is now as jyn erso said long ago if this war may make us feel weak well the enemies are the ones who are weak join me to fight until we make the order crumble like falling rocks and freedom belongs to the galaxy if this war may seem hard we don't surrender because who are we * everyone shouts the resistance and joins in the song * we will avenge Han Solo and watch the order crumble like falling rocks we are the rebellion of this generation and no one does this better than us because we are the resistance and we shall not fall to the first order and never bow to the dark side we are not weak as twigs you find in the woods we are as strong as light sabres because we won't give up on hope * punches the air to the music please pick a tune of your own * all the dark side is lies we will remember the sacrifice that rogue one made for us and we shall try until the end of the first order and not give in because I am with the force and the force iswith me the Order is just a mirage and we are the miracle of this generation *everyone joins in * we do not give in the order doesn't know who we are and we are the rebellion of this generation we do not allow turmoil we may not be peaceful but we make peace and the order needs to understand we won't give in and never surrender to them because we are the resistance we are not giving up on hope and we are the rebellion of this generation and we're here to crush the first order and strike their leader snoke *the first order hear's then singing * as we walk to fight for justice we won't give up for the galaxy the first order had their chances but they used them up now they ******* us off they must surrender to our feet because we won't llet this justice die" **uh oh berry is now thirsty for blood of snoke and the first order and please I'm so sorry if it makes your head hurt reading but I'm trying to find out why this keeps happening ok**


End file.
